Faded memories echo
by moonfaechild
Summary: we follow sweden and how he copes with losing Finland to Russia twoshot, use of human names, implied dennor, sufin
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my first Fanfic ever and I hope you'll like it. So yea I don't own any character in here they all belong to the original creator and yaddi yaddi *continues on with more of that legal thingy crap***

**Please give me critics but they must be nice and not flamishly, if they are flamishly I'll feed the fire with it**

**So I hope you enjoy it  
**

"It's so hard to keep on living, to be here in this house and to be without _him"_ these are thoughts that are floating around in the already numb mind of Berwald, His heavy steps echoing throughout the empty and cold halls of the house.

Ever since Finland were taken away by Russia, our gentle giant Berwald has fallen into depression and he felt that it even was hard to breathe without him. Berwald even began to talk and respond less, even though he don't talk a lot, he usually respond when someone calls out for him or ask him something but not anymore. Now you're lucky if you even get a simple grunt from him.

A cold November evening, not unlike any other November evening, except that Berwald has left the house, but only to walk Hanatamago. It's late November and it has just began to snow but still it was about three inches of snow so Hanatamago had to skip walk through it.

Berwald didn't care or didn't notice that it was that much snow, he just kept on walking and just as he and Hanatamago was about to go around a bend. A familiar and annoying Danish voice cut through the cold and clear air.

"SWEDEN"

Berwald cringed a bit, albeit unnoticed by the man that called out to him.

"Sweden! Hello, you're finally out of that cold place you call house" Berwald ignored the comment about the house and kept on walking away from the Dane

"Hey hey, now, don't try to walk away from me, I or we all haven't seen you since _that _happened" The Dane politely didn't mention Tino's name right out.

He just kept on walking, after about three, four meters he felt something cold smash into the back of his head and the sipper down his back. He whipped around to find the Dane with a snowball in his hand and a triumphant grin

"Now I've got your attention" he said still with his grin plastered on his lips, what he wasn't ready for were that Berwald charged at him with eyes hazed over with anger and tackled him to the ground.

"AAH, what fuck are you doing!?" they began to tumble around on the ground and fighting. Berwald didn't care that the Dane swore and yelled at him, he was angry, not at the Dane but that he lost Tino and he couldn't do anything about it.

He soon felt a hand on his shoulder, signaling him to stop and he did. Berwald whipped his head around still to look at the one that stopped him, the haze made by the anger still lingered in his eyes making his vision unfocused. The man he saw behind him looked like _him_

"Tino?" he mumbled hopefully, only to be met with a pitiful look

"I'm sorry, I'm not Finland, I'm Norway, don't you remember me?" the Norwegian man's voice cut through the haze and Berwald's eyes focused again only to be met by Norway's slightly worried face

"How are you feeling Sweden? Are you okay?" another voice from behind Norway called out to him, this time a girl's voice

"Huh? Elizaveta?" The Hungarian girl came out from behind Norway's back, her face also plastered with worry

"Hello, I'm still under here, please move!" Berwald looked down and saw the Dane lying on his back, he quickly stood up and released Denmark.

Elizaveta and Norway turned around to glare at Denmark.

"Why were you two fighting?" was the first thing Norway said after they broke apart

"And what did you do to make him attack you?" Elizaveta said after without missing a beat.

The Dane looked at them with a shocked and hurt expression

"Why do you think it was me who did it and shouldn't you be on my team Norway, you are my boyfriend" the only answer he got was blank stares from the two and Berwald wasn't even looking at him.

"Okay, I might have thrown a snowball in the back of his head but that doesn't give him a reason to go all rhino tantrumy against me"

"You threw a snowball at him! You moron!" was Elizaveta's first reaction, she then whipped around to say something to Berwald but he was already walking home with Hanatamago.

When they arrived home, the first thing Berwald noticed was a familiar smell emanating in the house, a smell that he could pick out from a hundred different ones. He swore he even heard that melodious laugh ringing throughout the house, Berwald felt the hope rise in his chest, only to feel it deflate when he found that no one except him and Hanatamago was home.

With heavy steps, he ascended the stairs and walked into their bedroom and slumped down, still fully clothed on Tinos side. He took a deep breathe to feel the Finnish man's smell again, to feel the echoes of faded memories of happiness tugging in the back of his head.

Drawing him closer to the state of sleeping unconsciousness, but before slipping into sleep, Berwald whispered something inaudibly but still so clear.

"jag saknar dig, Tino"

**Yes I have done it my first fanfic, hope you like it and don't forget to review or else I will be sad.**

"jag saknar dig, Tino" – "I miss you, Tino" (Swedish)


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter and final of "Faded memories echo" **

**I hope you will like it and please review**

**I still don't own the character in the stories, they belong to their rightful owner**

**- **Eyes cracking open after a long dreamless sleep, a deep groan emitting from Berwald's mouth as he sits up and stretches out. He then reaches out, to pick up his glasses lying on the cupboard but instead of finding his glasses. He finds something small and light, like a hairclip or something like that

He then picks it up and brings it closer to his eye to examine it. He realizes that it's Finland's hairclip, the one he always wore when he was cooking or going out to walk with Hanatamago. Berwald could actually see Finland walking around in the kitchen with his hair pulled up with the hairclip, singing Finnish lullabies to himself

He felt something tugging in the corner of his eyes, tears threatening to fall. Just as he feels a tear trying to escape, someone rings on his door, Berwald jumps a bit before blinking away the tears and putting the hairclip in his pocket for safekeeping.

He then reaches out and picks up his glasses and puts them on. The giant then slowly but surely raises up and walks down the stairs to the door. The person on the other side of the door didn't have much patients, he pressed the doorbell over and over again. Sweden opens the door to be met by three pair of eyes staring at him, two sets of male and one set female.

"Hello, Berwald" Hungary said and waved a little bit, Norway nodded as a greeting and the Dane just stood by his side with a grouchy look

Berwald nods a bit and made a small gesture to invite them in. Hungary and Norway accepted the invitation and walked in, but our dear old Dane just stood there with his grouchy look and arms crossed in defiance

"Why are you being such a child, Denmark? You do know that it's your fault why where here?" Norway said in his monotone voice. The Dane still had his arms crossed in defiance

"It wasn't my fault, I didn't attack him first so I'm not entering this house!"

"You don't need to shout. Shout on more time and I'll use my frying pan" Hungary pulled out the frying pan from out of nowhere, Denmark gulped a bit by the threatening glare Hungary had.

"You'll get a kiss if you come in" Norway said coaxingly to the Dane

He immediately perked up "you promise?" he looked expectantly on the Norwegian.

"Yes, I promise, now come in I'm freezing my ass of"

The Dane walked in and Berwald shut the door after him. After everyone had taken of their coats and shoes, Berwald showed them into living room.

"C'ffee or th' anyone?"

"Coffee, please" they said in the same time.

As Berwald went out in the kitchen to make the coffee, Denmark looked expectantly at Norway

"What is it?" Norway looked at Denmark as he said that.

"My kiss" The Dane answered and began to advance towards the Norwegian.

Norway blushed, just a bit and then pecked him on the lips and looked away, Elizaveta began to squeal over the cuteness and the Dane just sat there dumbfound.

"There, you have your kiss"

Denmark processed it through his mind before beginning to protest loudly, meanwhile he was protesting, Berwald was still in the kitchen waiting for the coffee to be done. When it was done he poured it up in cups and put them on a tray with milk and sugar on the side if someone wanted some.

He come back out and put the tray on the table and took his own cup and sat down. Hungary and Norway to reached out and grabbed their cups of coffee. The Dane was too busy protesting to take his cup.

"Why're you all h're?" He said and looked at the three guests around the table.

"We're here because _someone _needs to apologize" Hungary said and looked sharply at the Dane that was still protesting.

After hearing Hungary saying that, the Dane quieted down and looked away in embarrassment and mumbled something.

"Say that louder please?" Hungary shoots him a death glare

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to anger you" Denmark looked picked up his cup and gulped down the still hot coffee to take his mind away from what he just said, burning his throat in the process. Berwald stood up and walked out to the kitchen and came back with a glass of water. He handed the glass to Denmark, who took it and drank to whole thing in under five seconds.

"I sh'uld apologize as well, for att'cking you l'ke that" The Dane nodded as a way to show that he accepted the apology.

After that scenario, they all just sat and small talked for a while or more like Hungary and Denmark conversing, Norway and Sweden just grunted or said something now and then. Hours and hours passed by as they sat and talked, Norway has changed position from sitting resting on the couch's arm to resting on the Danes lap, while the Dane played with his hair

"Do you want to go home and rest?" the Dane asked and looked down at Norwegian in his lap, the only response he got were a nod. So the Dane picked him up bridal style.

"I'll think we'll be leaving then" he nodded and began walk towards the door

"Wait, I'll follow with you" Hungary stood up to and walked after them.

Berwald bid them farewell and closed the door after them. He sat down in his chair to relax, but just as he was about to sit down, someone rang the doorbell. He let out a small sigh and went to answer the door.

What met him when he opened the door, were someone he wasn't expecting, so the only thing he could was to stare dumfounded by what he saw.

"Hello, Su-san" said the one man, Berwald thought he never meet again

"T'no? Is th't you?" he reached out to touch the face of his lost lover

"Yes, it's me" he said with his lilting voice, that was all it took to make Berwald fall on his knees before him and all those tears he kept in escaped, falling down his cheeks.

Tino reached out and cupped Berwald's cheeks between his hands and wiped away the tears. He leaned forward and kissed Berwald on his lips, a long loving kiss.

The kiss promised nothing of the future, brought out no faded memories of the past, it just said "I'm here now by your side"

A simple lover's kiss.

**What a cheesy ending everyone, sorry if I killed you with it or something like that,**

**So review if you like it and got some critics on how to improve my writing skills.**

**I think that's everything so **

**Bye Bye, everyone**


End file.
